Le Sang des Papillons
by Ciara O' More
Summary: J'étais Mona, mexicaine. A présent je suis Bella. Je vis à NY. Officiellement experte en sécurité. Officieusement tueuse à gages. Ils ont volé ma vie, je compte bien la reprendre. Personne ne m'arrêtera, pas même le séduisant Lieutenant Cullen...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Août 2011

La rencontrer fut comme me prendre un train à grande vitesse en pleine face. Violent, puissant, déstabilisant. Comme elle.

J'étais monochrome. Noir, blanc, rouge mais pas gris, caramel ou rose. Le mal était le mal et le bien, le bien. Je dormais depuis 34 ans et je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, là, caché derrière mes idées bien arrêtées, mes envies de rendre le monde meilleur.

Je suis flic. FBI. Section du grand banditisme. Mon boulot est de mettre à l'ombre les mafieux et autres narcotrafiquants.

Elle est tueuse à gages. La plus déterminée de tous. Son hobby est d'exterminer les mafieux et autres narcotrafiquants.

Nous sommes diamétralement opposés. Nous sommes si semblables.

J'ai voulu lui apprendre qu'il y avait encore du bon dans la race humaine. Elle m'a fait réaliser qu'il y a une part sombre en chacun de nous, celle qu'on cache derrière un déguisement d'hypocrisie tailladé de politesse et de tabou.

Il aura fallu un emménagement et une salle de boxe pour sceller mon destin.

Mes premiers mots étaient un mensonge. Son identité était un leurre.

J'en suis tombé amoureux dès que je l'ai aperçue. Elle m'a tout de suite détesté. Je l'ai voulue et c'est elle qui m'a eu.

Je suis un blanc-bec du New-Jersey. Châtain, grand, les yeux verts.

C'est une latina à la peau mate. Brune, petite, les yeux dorés.

Nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer.

Et pourtant...

Je ne vais pas vous raconter une histoire d'amour à la sauce bluette. Pas trop mon truc.

Non. Je vais vous narrer une histoire de violence, de mort et de haine. Son histoire. Parce que je le lui dois. Parce que j'en ai besoin. Parce que c'est l'unique (et pitoyable) moyen que j'ai trouvé pour rester avec elle. Quelques heures encore.

Je suis Edward Cullen et voici l'histoire de celle que j'aime.

Voici l'histoire de _la Mariposa_.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Décembre 2010

_- Le lait est trop chaud, ça gâche le goût des céréales_.

Je contemplais le bol de lait d'un air circonspect. Renesmé, ma nièce, me fixait d'un regard réprobateur.

Âgée de six ans, la demoiselle haute comme trois pommes n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Mon cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil avait du mal à saisir le lien de cause à effet entre le lait trop chaud et un hypothétique manque de saveur des céréales.

_- Alors, tu déménages bientôt ?_, reprit-elle.

_- C'est pour demain. C'est à huit rues d'ici._

_- Génial, c'est grand ?_

_- Correct. Et tu auras une belle chambre. Contente ?_

_- Il faut encore que je voie ça. Le quartier est bien ?_

_- Je rêve... Oui, il est bien._

_- Alors tu pourras y amener des filles, c'est cool._

Je m'étouffai avec mon café.

_- Nous n'avons pas cette conversation, Nessy ! Ma vie sentimentale va très bien._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que maman dit._

_- Ta mère n'est pas franchement un modèle en matière de relation stable._

_- C'est parce qu'elle se cherche._

_- Cela fait 29 ans qu'elle se cherche, Nessy._

_- Là n'est pas la question_, balaya-t-elle mon argument d'un revers de la main, _ton problème, oncle Eddy, c'est que tu te trouves toujours des filles en quête d'un sauveur. C'est normal. Tu as toujours joué le père de famille et tu ressens un besoin intrinsèque de protéger. Mais je pense que ce qu'il te faut, c'est une femme de poigne. Définitivement._

Elle avala une gorgée de lait en grimaçant.

_- D'où sortez-vous tout ça, miss Cullen ?_

_- Il y a quelques mois, maman sortait avec un dentiste. Tu n'as pas idée du temps que j'ai passé dans sa salle d'attente ! Bref, Il avait tous les exemplaires de ''Women & Psychology'' depuis 1998._

_- Nom de Zeus ! Il faut vraiment que j'aie une conversation avec Alice._

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, je déposais Renesmé devant son école.

_- Bon, ça ira pour ton premier jour dans ton nouveau travail ?_, me demanda-t-elle l'air concerné alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture.

_- Ça ira très bien, Nessy. Le boulot est le même_attraper les méchants_c'est juste le lieu qui est différent._

_- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer._

Je souris.

_- Sois sage et reste prudente avec les garçons._

_- Aucun souci, à cet âge-là, les garçons sont tellement immatures. Ils n'aiment pas les filles intelligentes. Et puis s'ils m'embêtent, je n'ai qu'à dire que mon oncle est du FBI !_

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'enceinte de l'école. Elle ne se retourna pas. Selon elle, seuls les bébés apeurés le faisaient. Ce qu'elle n'était définitivement pas.

Ma sœur, Alice, était une fille bien, mais franchement paumée. Un avortement à 16 ans, l'abandon de ses études un an plus tard, elle avait passé son temps à accumuler les petits boulots comme les mecs. Farfelue, gentille, mais terriblement naïve. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle avait lancé son institut de sophrologie. Une espèce de fourre-tout, un pot-pourri de yoga, massages, feng-chui et autres groupes de discussion ''spirituelle'' à la sauce soja. Ça ne marchait pas des masses alors elle cumulait un boulot de serveuse dans un restaurant ouvert 24h/24. Je gardais Nessy lorsqu'elle prenait des services de nuit. Cette vie de bohème avait rendu ma nièce bien plus mature que la normale. Un étrange mélange d'innocence et de perspicacité. Un amour de petite-fille. J'en étais dingue.

Mon frère cadet, Mike, était lui aussi un adepte des petits boulots. Du moins, lorsqu'il n'oubliait pas de s'y présenter à l'heure, voire de s'y présenter tout court. Le problème de Mike, c'était le jeu. Il ne gagnait déjà pas grand-chose, mais ce ''pas grand-chose'' il le dépensait dans des salles aussi enfumées qu'illicites de poker ou de black jack. Un gentil gars. Fou de sa nièce. Dévoué à sa fratrie, mais terriblement instable.

Mon père était un alcoolique notoire. Joueur et coureur. Ma mère était une femme courageuse, forte, et extrêmement dévouée à son mari et ses enfants.

Un soir de Noël, mon père n'est jamais rentré. On l'a retrouvé dans un caniveau de New-York deux jours plus tard, avec deux balles dans la tête.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait le plus de mal à ma mère. Apprendre sa mort ou savoir qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner sa famille pour une pute de vingt ans sa cadette. Mon père devait un paquet de fric à son mac. Ce dernier avait fini par le retrouver avant qu'il ne s'enfuie. Fin de l'histoire. On n'avait jamais retrouvé la pute.

Ma mère se retrouva sans le sou avec trois enfants à nourrir. Elle cumulait les boulots ingrats et rêvait qu'on fasse des études pour ne plus jamais connaître cette vie. Étant l'aîné, je passais l'essentiel de mon temps entre les études et l'éducation de Mike et Alice. Je fis de mon mieux. Mais le mal était fait. Le traumatisme avait déjà déstabilisé leur psychisme encore jeune.

Je me sentais responsable de ma famille. J'avais réussi à obtenir une bourse d'étude grâce au base-ball et je pus ainsi entrer à l'université de droit de New-York. Une fois mon diplôme en poche et fort de mon expérience de sportif universitaire émérite, j'intégrai le FBI et restai à NY pour garder un œil sur ma famille.

Hier encore j'étais à la section des stupéfiants. Ce matin, je rejoignais celle du grand banditisme. LA mythique section du grand banditisme. J'étais extatique.

La veille

La robe moulait outrageusement mes formes. Pas de place pour un flingue.

Je traversais le hall cossu du ''Beau New-York'' sous le regard admiratif des hommes d'affaires et autres millionnaires en costards hors-de-prix. Mon physique avait toujours été un atout et j'en usais plus qu'à mon compte.

J'approchai de la réception de l'hôtel et demandai où se trouvait le bar lounge.

L'information, je la connaissais déjà. Cela faisait plus de cinq jours que je planchais sur les plans de l'hôtel. Ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on remarque la sculpturale blonde aux yeux bleus dont j'avais pris l'apparence. Et cela semblait fonctionner à merveille.

Je rejoignis le bar et m'assis sur une chaise haute au comptoir, histoire d'attirer les regards vers mes longues jambes dorées que je croisais et décroisais à volonté, et non sur les traits de mon visage.

Ma cible était un norvégien. La quarantaine, célibataire, plutôt bel homme. Patron richissime d'une firme pétrolière de la mer Baltique. Il avait eu le malheur de se frotter d'un peu trop près aux magnats sud-américains qui avaient tout de suite vu en lui un concurrent. Bien vu. Le monsieur du grand nord européen nourrissait la ferme intention de les mettre au tapis et avait déjà commencé à graisser quelques pattes du gouvernement américain pour obtenir de nouveaux et précieux marchés sur le nouveau continent.

En quelques jours, j'avais tout appris de lui. Ses habitudes, son type de femme, ses plats favoris. Je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à pointer son minois de dieu viking au bar. C'était une question de minutes. Quant aux deux mastodontes qui lui servaient de garde rapprochée ? Une formalité.

Alors que je sirotais mon rhum-coca, il arriva et s'installa au bar comme prévu. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour me remarquer, deux pour me faire offrir un verre via le barman et trois pour me rejoindre du pas assuré de l'homme à qui rien (ni personne) ne résiste.

Je jouai la femme inaccessible et mystérieuse. Il tomba directement dans le panneau.

Lorsqu'il m'invita à dîner, je déclinai, lui invoquant mon inclinaison pour un buffet ''plus festif'' à l'étage, le tout savamment accompagné d'une légère mais suggestive caresse sur le haut de sa cuisse. Sans la moindre hésitation, il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Il congédia ses gardes alors que nous passions le seuil de sa suite. J'avais bien dit que cela ne serait qu'une formalité...

À peine la porte fut elle refermée que je me jetai goulûment sur sa bouche et commençai à lui ôter sa veste en feignant la passion. Il parut tout aussi impatient et jura quelques mots dans sa langue natale quand je lui passai la main sur la bosse proéminente de son pantalon.

Il n'aurait pas été ma cible, je pense que j'aurais pu apprécier une nuit avec lui.

Mais d'ici quelques minutes, il ne serait plus.

Il me porta frénétiquement vers la chambre et me jeta sur le lit. Quand il s'allongea sur moi, j'enserrai son bassin de mes cuisses et inversai la position. Je me retrouvai ainsi sur lui.

Il commença à me toucher les seins par dessus la robe, sans douceur. Je m'inclinai en arrière, feignant d'apprécier le geste. J'en profitai pour attraper mon bracelet. Un serpent de métal souple enroulé sur cinq tours le long de mon avant-bras. Je tendis le fil métallique entre mes mains puis me penchai en avant pour embrasser mon fougueux norvégien qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Je me relevai à peine et posai le fil de métal sur sa gorge. Il me toisa, stupéfait.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un nouveau jeu érotique ? Tu aimes l'orgasme par étranglement ?_

_- Non monsieur Svenk, moi je préfère l'étranglement sec et brutal._

En l'espace d'un instant, il perdit son sourire.

Quand j'appuyai le fil sur sa gorge, il tenta de se débattre. Je coinçai plus fermement son torse entre mes cuisses.

Comprenez-moi, je ne suis pas sadique. J'aime les morts propres et rapides. L'étranglement est de loin la méthode que j'exècre le plus. Sur ce coup là je n'ai pas eu le choix. Le lieu m'imposait la discrétion. Je ne pris donc aucun plaisir à voir la vie quitter son regard. Ça a bien duré quatre bonnes minutes avant que j'en vienne à bout. Certaines missions sont plus simples que d'autres...

Lorsque je me fus assurée de sa mort et que j'eus effacé toute trace possible de ma présence, je quittai précautionneusement la suite. Je pris les escaliers de secours en évitant les vidéos de surveillance puis récupérai les vêtements que j'avais déposé le matin-même dans un des paniers de la lingerie. Je me changeai dans les toilettes du rez-de chaussée, retirai ma perruque et mes lentilles de couleur. Je mis le tout dans le grand sac à main et sortis comme j'étais entrée, par le hall.

Trois rues plus loin, je jetai mes effets dans une poubelle, accompagnés du téléphone portable qui m'avait servi à confirmer la réussite de ma mission au mandataire.

Je remontai le col de mon manteau et commençai à marcher. Je serais chez moi d'ici une petite demie-heure. Là-bas, un reste de bouffe chinoise, une douche chaude et une bonne nuit de sommeil m'attendaient.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Eté 1992, arrondissement de Coyoacán (Mexico)

J'avais 8 ans. Ma vie n'était qu'amour, jeu et insouciance...

… Et la serre à papillons du jardin. Les papillons Monarques de maman.

Nous habitions une jolie maison dans un quartier bourgeois de Mexico. Mon père était comptable et gagnait assez d'argent pour que ma mère reste à la maison à s'occuper de moi et de sa précieuse serre.

Il y a deux ans encore, mon père rentrait tous les soirs pour dîner et m'accompagnait à l'école le matin. Puis il a changé d'employeur. Notre train de vie s'est nettement amélioré. En contrepartie, papa était très souvent absent. Il rentrait dans la nuit et quittait la maison au petit matin. Ses traits s'étaient creusés, ses cheveux avaient grisé, et même lorsqu'il était avec nous il semblait moins disponible, plus soucieux. La situation avait empiré ces dernières semaines.

J'étais plutôt bonne élève, quoiqu'un peu dissipée. Un peu garçon manqué, je rentrais souvent le soir avec des bleus et des écorchures, au grand dam de ma mère qui aurait tant aimé que je sois moins turbulente et que je porte les vêtements qu'elle me confectionnait.

Nous pouvions passer des heures entières dans la serre à papillons. Nous observions les chenilles, les cocons. A plusieurs reprises nous nous étions émerveillées devant un papillon en pleine éclosion. C'était magique. Je rentrais dans la verrière et des dizaines de Monarques venaient se poser sur moi, comme si j'étais une fleur, une part de leur environnement.

Mes parents m'avaient appelée Mona en leur honneur.

L'été de mes huit ans, papa a fait installer un système d'alarme dans la maison. Ma mère lui a demandé des explications qui ont irrémédiablement abouti sur des disputes. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais entendu mes parents se crier dessus. Il m'est arrivé d'entendre maman pleurer les nuits suivantes.

C'est un soir de juillet que j'ai surpris mon père en train de ranger des dossiers dans un coffre caché derrière le grand cadre photo nous représentant, souriants, à l'occasion des 15 ans de mariage de mes parents l'an dernier.

Il a paru contrarié puis a soupiré, s'est passé la main dans les cheveux et s'est servi un verre de bourbon avant de prendre place derrière son bureau. Il m'a fixée longuement et m'a priée de m'asseoir.

_- Comment va mon petit papillon ?_, m'a t-il demandé.

_- Je vais bien, papa. Est-ce que c'est une cachette, là, derrière la photo ?_

_- Tu sais, Mona, tu es une grande fille maintenant et il y a des choses que tu dois savoir._

_- J'ai compris, tu sais. C'est une cachette et je dois garder le secret. C'est comme pour mon cahier intime._

_- Un peu oui_, m'a t-il répondu en souriant. _Mais il n'y a pas que ça_.

_- Tu as d'autres secrets ?_

_- Oui. Et tu ne dois les répéter à personne, Mona. Tu as bien compris ? Personne. Pas même à tes amis ou au reste de la famille._

_- Très bien, je te le promets._

_- Il y a deux ans, j'ai changé de travail. Je croyais que ce serait mieux pour nous. Qu'on gagnerait assez d'argent pour pouvoir te payer des études et nous assurer un futur heureux ensemble. Je me suis trompé, Mona._

_- Tu as perdu notre argent ?_

_- Non. Mais mon nouveau chef est quelqu'un de très méchant._

_- Comme Jorge ? Parce que tu sais, quand il m'a tiré les cheveux pendant la récréation je lui ai mis un coup de pied dans le genou et il a arrêté de m'embêter. Peut-être que tu devrais faire pareil avec ton chef._

_- Non, Mona. Mon chef, lui, est vraiment dangereux et il fait de très vilaines choses, des choses qui peuvent le conduire en prison._

_- Alors pourquoi tu ne changes pas de travail ?_

_- Parce que je ne peux pas, **cari****ña***. Il sait que j'ai découvert ce qu'il faisait et il ne veut pas me laisser partir. Il a peur que je le répète._

_- Et s'il fait des vilaines choses, tu dois en parler à la police, non ?_

_- C'est impossible. Il a menacé de vous faire du mal, à toi et ta maman, si jamais j'en parlais._

C'est là que j'ai fait le lien.

_- C'est pour ça que tu as fait installer un système d'alarme ?_

_- Oui. Pour nous protéger s'il essaye de nous faire de mal._

_- Mais il est tout seul et nous, nous sommes trois ! On peut lui casser la figure !_

_- Il n'est pas tout seul, mon cœur. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui travaillent pour lui et qui seraient prêts à l'aider pour de l'argent ou par peur._

_- On va mourir, papa ?_

_- Non, ma chérie, non. Je ferai tout pour empêcher ça_, a t-il dit d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Il s'est levé pour me rejoindre de l'autre côté du bureau. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et m'a serrée contre lui.

_- Il va falloir que tu écoutes ce que je te dis, papillon. Tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive, il faudra que tu fasses ce que je t'ai dit._

_- Très bien._

_- Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chos..._

Je l'ai coupé.

_- Mais tu as dit qu'il ne nous arriverait rien !_

Il m'a pris le visage entre ses deux mains et m'a fixée sévèrement.

_- Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose_, a t-il repris, _je veux que toi et ta mère vous quittiez immédiatement la maison. N'emportez rien avec vous. Rien du tout. Rendez vous à l'épicerie d'Alberto où il vous donnera un sac avec tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour quitter le pays et rejoindre les États-Unis. Servez-vous des papiers qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Vous allez devoir apprendre votre nouvelle identité par cœur. N'essayez surtout pas de contacter qui que ce soit. Ni famille, ni amis, ni police. Tu comprends ? Vous ne devez faire confiance à personne. C'est une question de survie. Une fois arrivées, vous devrez envoyer le dossier qui se trouve dans le sac au FBI et vous installer loin de l'endroit où vous l'avez posté. Dans le sac, il y a aussi assez d'argent pour tenir quelques mois et recommencer une nouvelle vie, sous un nouveau nom. Il faudra m'oublier. Oublier votre ancienne vie. Oublier le Mexique. A la moindre erreur ils vous retrouveront. Est-ce que tu as bien tout compris ?_

_- Oui, papa, mais..._

_- Non, pas de ''mais''. Il faudra que vous appliquiez à la lettre ce que je viens de te dire. Vous devez vivre._

Je me suis mise à pleurer dans les bras de mon père.

_- Promets-moi d'être forte, papillon._

J'ai levé mes yeux embués vers lui.

_- Je serai forte, papa. Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures. S'il te font du mal, je les tuerai tous._

_- Non, mon cœur. Ta plus belle des vengeances sera de vivre. Et je ne me ferai pas tuer. C'est juste une précaution._

Quelques semaines plus tard, le 11 août 1992, ma vie a basculé.

Décembre 2010, New-York

_- Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît, je vous présente notre nouvel inspecteur le lieutenant Edward Cullen._

L'accueil était plutôt chaleureux. Ma future équipe me souhaita la bienvenue à grand renfort de tape dans le dos et de serrage de main.

_- Je suis Jacob Black, ton partenaire. Bienvenue chez nous._

Grand, athlétique, les yeux aussi sombres que sa tignasse coupée court, mon nouveau partenaire avait l'air d'un gaillard sympathique, bien qu'impressionnant.

_- Salut, Jacob. Merci._

_- T'as l'air bien baraqué. Ça te dit un petit combat de boxe après ta première journée ? Je suis inscrit dans une salle et avec une partie de l'équipe on se fait des petits combats après le boulot, histoire de se détendre et de conserver la forme._

_- Ouais, pourquoi pas. A la base je suis plutôt base-ball mais j'imagine que ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal._

_- Ben ça, ça dépend sur qui tu tombes !_, répondit-il en riant.

_- Eh Jacob! Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es pris une raclée par une gonzesse !_, s'écria un des gars alors que le reste de l'équipe se moquait.

_- Attends, déjà, c'était une sacrée bombe anatomique et je ne voulais pas l'abîmer et puis elle m'a pris en traître. Son truc c'est la boxe thaï. Moi on ne m'a pas appris à taper avec les jambes_, se défendit-il en bougonnant.

Je souris à l'idée de ce grand bonhomme décontenancé par une femme.

_- Tu la verrais, mon gars, tu comprendrais. Brune, athlétique, latino, des yeux à tomber, des seins tout fiers, des fesses en acier et des jambes interminables. Une beauté. Mais au caractère bien trempé. Je crois qu'elle a adoré me foutre K.O. Elle s'appelle Bella, c'est beau, non ?_

_- Très. Mais tu n'es pas marié ?_

_- Tu parles, avec ce foutu boulot, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour le batifolage. Et puis, c'est Bella la femme de ma vie._

_- Sauf qu'elle ne te supporte pas, gars ! T'as aucune chance !_, interrompit un autre membre de l'équipe. _Et puis cette nénette, c'est un fantasme pour tout ce qui porte une paire de couilles !_

_- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, Sam! Si t'arrêtais de te palucher devant ''Gossip Girl'' tu t'en serais aperçu !_, rétorqua Jacob.

Bref, à ce moment-là, j'étais heureux. Je me sentais déjà bien au sein de l'équipe et ma collaboration avec Jacob semblait prometteuse.

Une heure à peine après m'être installé dans le bureau de Jacob, toute l'équipe fût convoquée par le commandant Eleazar Denali, notre chef. Nous nous réunîmes dans la salle des enquêteurs où se trouvait une estrade, des tables et un grand mur blanc sur lequel le rétroprojecteur envoyait les images d'un homme et d'une scène de crime.

_- Bon, je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle. Notre tueur à gage a encore frappé. Je vous présente Oleg Svenk. 43 ans. Norvégien,_ annonça t-il en montrant la photo du blond aux yeux clairs à l'aide d'une baguette. _Il a été retrouvé mort étranglé ce matin à l'hôtel ''Beau New-York'' par une femme de chambre. Gros bonnet de l'industrie pétrolière en Europe du Nord, il avait l'intention de se lancer sur le marché américain. Ça n'a pas du faire plaisir à tout le monde._

_- On est sûr que c'est notre tueur à gage, Commandant ?, _questionna un des enquêteurs.

_- Sûr ? Non. Mais il y a de fortes probabilités. C'est pour ça que la crim' nous cède l'enquête et vous imaginez bien qu'ils ne sont pas ravis._

L'ensemble de la salle se mit à ricaner et faire des commentaires.

_- Bref, je veux que vous vous rendiez sur les lieux. Etudiez la scène de crime avant que tout le monde ne la piétine, questionnez les membres du personnel et les clients. Restez courtois et discrets, c'est de l'hôtel grand luxe et je ne veux pas d'emmerdes avec M. le Maire, compris ? Voyez aussi s'il y avait des caméras de surveillance et si c'est la cas, réquisitionnez les bandes. Allez, messieurs, c'est à vous._

Et ainsi débuta ma première journée à la brigade du grand banditisme.

_*******cariña**_: ma chérie, ma puce en espagnol

**J'ai vu que vous étiez nombreux/ses à vous abonner à ma fic ou à l'avoir mise en favori.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

**Pensez à laisser une petite review. Ça ne coûte rien, ça prend peu de temps et c'est très motivant pour nous, auteurs en herbe. De plus, ça me donne une occasion de vous connaître et savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.**

**Nous avons tou(te)s à y gagner !**

**Bien à vous,**

_**Ciara**_


End file.
